


Happy Birthday, Steve

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: three or more [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Steve wanted to have a threesome with both Natasha and you for his birthday, and of course you're okay with it. Having been Natasha's submissive for a good year now, you were willing to be a good boy for her.But, lets be honest here, you also think Steve's really fucking attractive.





	Happy Birthday, Steve

Steve sat in the chair across from you, his eyes never leaving you for even a second. The moment you had come into the room, you knew the night was going to get a lot more interesting. Of course, Natasha had walked out of his room to grab a few things, leaving the two of you alone.

"So, tell me about you and Nat?" he said, and you figured he was trying to fill the silence in the room.

"Well, when I joined the team, she took an interest in me, and two months in, she approached me." You blush, looking away from him.

"You're her submissive right?" he asked, crossing his legs as he waited for a response.

"Yes," you whispered as if you were in a crowded room. "Yes, Sir." you cursed yourself, knowing that Natasha would spank you each time you messed up. 

Although, she would cut you some slack, you weren't used to subbing for men. As well as, he wasn't going to be called 'Mistress' or 'Mommy' like you were to address Natasha. Steve was new to you, but you trusted him completely, being a part of his team, you trusted him with your life.

"Good boy," he praised, beckoning you to get on your knees for him. "I'll keep that mistake to myself, especially for someone so cute."

You nodded, "Thank you, Sir." Looking into his eyes, you wanted to be fucked as soon as you could. Natasha had said she'd be back soon to go over things, and you're body was already responding to just his words. 

"You're welcome, come sit next to me on the couch, Nat won't be back for another ten minutes." he smiled, standing up. Reaching a hand out, he helped you to your feet. 

By the time Natasha had come back to Steve's room, the two of you were deep into a conversation on horror movies. He hadn't enjoyed the original Friday the thirteenth as much, instead he really liked 'Part Two' even more. Someone had recommended the movies a little over a week after he had awoken from his coma. You were more of a Halloween type person, and he told you he'd put it on his list.

"Happy birthday, Steve," Natasha smiled, kissing him on the cheek as she made her way around the couch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mistress, we were in a really good conversation." you smiled shyly, tensing up as Natasha's hand went to your thigh.

"No need to apologize at all, baby. We can get started as soon as we go over your safewords, and your limits." 

"Alright, we'll do his limits first, if that's okay with you, Nat?" Steve asked, looking at Natasha. The two of them turned to look at you, so you moved to get on your knees. "Good boy."

"I don't like fisting, or sounding. As well as bodily functions. Other than that, I like almost everything and willing to try anything!" You smiled,and Steve ran his hand in your hair. "My safeword is 'Hill',"

"Alright!" Steve said, looking down at you. 

"What would you like for him to do?" Natasha asked, looking at the man who's birthday gift was to have a threesome. Which you weren't complaining - pleasing Natasha, _and_ Steve? A dream come true.

"If I'm being honest, I really want him to sit on my lap so I can get him nice and hard." he admitted, his cheeks going a bit red. 

"You heard him, be a good slut, and get undressed for us." Natasha said, unbuckling her own belt. Steve's eyes widened when she pulled down her pants to reveal her strapon that she had been packing all night. Your favorite one she owned - in fact. The third time she fucked you, she used it, and since then, it was your go to when you were able to choose which one she used on you. The length was a little over six inches, but what you really loved about it, was the width. The feeling of it stretching your ass, as she whispered praises into your ear.

"Don't worry, this isn't for you Rogers." Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's for him." she nodded her head towards you as you finally got your pants off.

"Such a good boy, a pretty little thing." Steve cooed, pulling you on to his lap.

Pushing your briefs down to your thighs, Steve took your cock into his hand. His hands seemed a lot more bigger around you, as you looked at Natasha. She had a satisfied look on her face, which made you happy. Your thoughts being pushed aside as Steve moved his hand faster. Feeling yourself grow harder, your eyes pleaded with Natasha.

"What do you want, slut? You've got to speak up if you want something." she said, her tone was unreadable at the moment, your brain flooded from the pleasure that was building in the pit of your stomach. You closed your eyes as the older man removed his hand to add spit. Going straight back to working your cock. 

"Want, want your mouth on me, Mistress-" you were cut off by Steve shoving two of his fingers into your mouth. 

"Oh? Is that so?" Natasha mocked you.

She had moved closer to both you and Steve, you were hoping that she'd give you what you wanted. Removing his hand off of your cock, he watched as Natasha bent down.

Wrapping her hand around the base of your cock, she looked up at you and smiled. "Do you think you deserve my mouth on your cock, slut?"

"No, Mommy." You blushed as she began to stroke, occasionally squeezing ever so lightly. Her calloused fingers rubbing over the tip of your cock.

"Mm, you don't," she laughed, pulling her hand away. "However, I want to see Steve face fuck you. You'd love that wouldn't you? Him holding your head still as he roughly face fucks you? Does that get you nice and hard?"

"Yes, yes, _please_. Want him to use me for his pleasure, wanna be a good boy for you." You cry out. Natasha helped you down on your knees as you waited for Steve to make the next move.

"You wanna suck my cock? You think you can take it all?" he said, standing up.

You watched as Stevel pulled his pants down, his cock pushing against his tight briefs that were way too small for home. You noted, telling yourself that you'd buy him some later as a thank you.

"Beg me for my cock, pretty boy," he breathed, palming himself. You knew this was going to be a challenge - your bratty side wanting to come out for him. 

"Please, Sir. I wanna see your cock, I want to feel it, want it down my throat, please!" You whined, looking up at him. Natasha watched you closely, her boot coming to sit between your legs, and without thinking, you slowly grinded against it.

She didn't seem to mind, your cock grinding against the faux leather of her favorite boots. You were growing harder, but all you wanted was to please Steve. 

"You come on my boots, you won't be getting fucked. You'll watch Steve fuck me, understood?" she asked, you nodded, biting your lip to suppress a moan.

Without saying a word, Steve pulled his cock out of his briefs. You knew it was a lot bigger than any toy Natasha used on you, but you were willing to go the extra mile. Before you could continue grinding on Natasha's boot, she pulled it away, telling you that his cock needed all of your attention. 

You leaned in, licking the tip of his cock teasingly, looking up to see his face relax. Wrapping your lips around him, you used your other hand to stroke the rest of his length. Pulled away to breathe, your hand began moving faster. Steve's breath caught in his throat as his hand roughly gripped your hair.

“Come on, get your mouth back on my cock, slut.” he moaned, and you almost lost it. He guided you back onto him, filling your mouth more than you thought you could take. 

Natasha got up off the couch, moving behind you as Steve picked up the pace. You tried your best not to gag, you looked like a mess, but at that point, you didn't care at all. Natasha telling Steve to fuck your face harder brought you back to the present, where she held your head in place as saliva got all over you and her left hand. Her hand came down to your throat, holding you still as he used your face. Pushing your head down further than you usually could take, you choked on his cock. Eyes watering, and nose running, Steve still looked at you were the prettiest thing in the room.

"Fuck, take me deeper, that's i-it, good boy!" Steve cried out, coming down your throat. When he pulled out, you swallowed it all, opening your mouth to show the both of them. The blonde bit your neck, calling you her good boy. 

"Wanna watch you fuck him, Nat." he said, laying back on the couch. You were already close to coming, but with Natasha fucking you, she was definitely going to make you hold it.

"You got it birthday boy," she winked, standing to her feet. You waited for her to instruct you to get up. 

"Bend over the couch, gotta prep you." she said, reaching over the couch to grab a bottle of lube. "You want my fingers in you, slut?" 

"Yes, Mommy," you cry out as she rubbed the pad of her thumb against your ass. 

Natasha pulled her hand away to squirt lube on her two fingers, rubbing them against your tight hole. You whined as she pushed the tip of her pointer finger in teasingly. Steve held your head up, wanting to see your face as she fucks you. Once her finger was fully in, she reached around to stroke your cock.

"Such a good boy, your cocks so nice and hard for us, maybe if you behave, you can come more than once." Natasha cooed, adding her second finger. 

You closed your eyes, trying your best not to come - but with Natasha's fingers in your ass as she jerks you off, and Steve's hand around your throat, it became too much. 

"Oh you're about to come, aren't you?" Natasha mocked, pulling her hand away from your cock. "You come, you get punished." she reminded you, smacking your ass hard. 

"Yes, Mommy-" you began, but cut yourself off as she slowly pushed the tip of her third finger into you. 

"Such a good boy, taking my fingers so nice," she praised.

Steve leaned in, kissing you roughly as the blonde's fingers fucked you harder. You heard Natasha tell herself that you were ready for her strapon, but was too busy focusing on Steve's mouth to respond. 

Whimpering when Natasha's fingers left you, she got onto her knees on the couch. The lube bottle reopening pulled you back to what was going on again. She had squirted some on her hand this time, making sure to get enough on her strapon. 

Lining the tip of her strapon to your ass, you tried to relax as much as possible. Natasha asked you your color, and when you told her 'green', she pushed it in. You hadn't been fucked in a week, so as she kept teasing the tip in, it was a sensation you needed to get used to. But it was one you absolutely loved.

Natasha pushed in deeper, and made sure you were as comfortable as you could be. Steve kissed your cheek, hand reaching to take one of your nipples between his fingers. You gasped, thankfully his left hand around your throat kept you up on your knees. Once her whole strapon was in you, she gave you time to adjust to it.

"Color, (Your Name)?" she whispered, biting your shoulder.

"Green, Na-Mommy, _please fuck me_." You whimpered.

Moving her hips slowly, she gave you exactly what you wanted. All you could focus on was Natasha's movements picking up, and Steve's hand now on your cock. You weren't going to make it, but when Natasha leaned in, whispering, _"Come as much as you want, shlyukha."_ you lost it.

Coming all over Steve's hand, you couldn't look at him as Natadha continued to fuck you. Your cock not softening up, and you knew you were going to come more times even before Steve was going to get to you.

Opening your eyes to see Steve start to suck on his fingers, you cried out. Natasha chuckled in your ear, telling Steve to give her a taste, and he did as he was told. Sticking his finger out for her to taste you, Steve moaned as she cleaned it off. You weren't sure if it made you harder, or if it made you even more embarrassed.

"He tastes so good," she hummed, licking her lips. "Just like candy."

Natasha began her moments once again, this time harder than before. Taking a hold of your neck, Natasha pulled you further so that your back was on her clothed chest. Your cock was hard again, and with each thrust, it sprung up and down. Closing your eyes, you focused on the pleasure she was giving you. 

"Fuck, Mommy, right there." You moaned.

She used her free hand to hold your arms behind your back, taking her hand off your neck to get a better grip. Her hips ramming into you at a bruising pace, you wanted more, but the words that were forming in your head, weren't coming out. Steve's hand wrapped around your shaft, his movements matching Natasha's. Each thrust, his seemed to move faster than what he had been doing.

"You wanna get fucked by Steve now, Printsessa?" she asked, not bothering to let up her movements. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes-oh _god_ , so ready." You cried, gripping your own cock as Steve let go. 

Natasha pulled out of you, and was quick to undo the harness. Dropping it to the ground, she made a mental note to clean it later when you were napping. Taking her time with taking the rest of her clothes off, it gave Steve some time to get things situated. 

_Maybe fucking on the couch wasn't a good idea after all _, you thought to your__

__"You gonna be a good boy and make Nat come as I fuck you? Hm?" Steve asked, lubing up his cock, as well as wiping the rest on your ass. Natasha's strapon was enough to stretch you out for him, but if you needed more lube, he'd be quick to get more._ _

__He pushed the tip of his cock in slowly, and you let out a whimper. Steve was much bigger than anything you were used to - you figured the serum had something to do with it. But as he pushed himself in an inch at a time, he bent you over so your head was between Natasha's legs. You hadn't realized that she got back on the couch, but when your lips wrapped around her clit, you focused on her._ _

__"You look so fucking good when you moan, holy _fuck_." Steve whimpered, slowly picking up his pace. _ _

__Reaching underneath you to stroke your cock, you dipped your tongue into Natasha. Natasha's hand gripping your hair, you weren't allowed to tease her, but you still did anyway._ _

__"Fuck, you're still so tight," Steve moaned. His pace faster and much more rough, you cried out as he gripped your waist for more leverage. "Good. Fucking. _Boy_." Each word that came out, his thrusts got harder. _ _

__"Stick out your tongue, I'll use it." she instructed, and you did as you were told. "Don't even think about coming until I do."_ _

__Natasha grinding on your face helped you out - you were never one to focus on a few things at a time. But when it came to her pleasure, you had it covered. You had stopped stroking yourself to help get Natasha even closer to the edge. Lining up your finger, you pushed in on Steve's latest thrust, earning a small gasp from her._ _

__"Add another," she demanded. "Good slut."_ _

__Steve's hand came down hard on your ass cheek, his thrusts grew sloppy as he fucked you harder. Each thrust sending you into Natasha. His noises sending you teetering on the edge, knowing that you weren't allowed to come yet._ _

__"Mommy-please, need to come." You cried out, unable to keep a steady pace._ _

__"Mm, you've been such a good slut. Go ahead, _come_." she moaned, and if you said you weren't surprised, you'd be lying._ _

__"Th-Thank you!" you moaned, Steve reaching around to help you along with your orgasm._ _

__You continued to fuck her with your fingers - if you'd stop, Natasha would have Steve stop. Her breath began to pick up, as you sped the pace of your fingers up. Pulling at your hair, Natasha came with a quiet moan. Legs shaking as you pulled your fingers out, he brought your fingers up to her mouth. Cleaning them off as she watched Steve fuck you even harder, never breaking eye contact with him._ _

__Steve's fingers rubbed at the tip of your cock, sending you over the edge. Coming with a shout, Steve held his hand up to your face. _"Clean, slut."_ he moaned._ _

__Doing as you were told, your tongue licking your own come up, Steve hummed as you finally took his fingers out of your mouth. Movements picking back up, he held onto your waist as he fucked you at a bruising pace._ _

__"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Steve groaned, his own orgasm growing closer to the edge._ _

__Pushing back onto his cock, he came with a grunt. As he pulled back, you whined from the feeling of being empty. Natasha pulled you on top of her._ _

__"Such a good, good boy." she praised, kissing you on your cheek. "You made me proud, gave Steve a good birthday present."_ _

__When Steve returned, he lifted you up with ease, and carried you to Natasha's room. Getting behind you, Natasha wrapped her arms around you, while Steve got in front of you._ _

__"Such a good boy, taking my cock. You impressed me, baby." he smiled, caressing your cheek._ _

__"Would you ever join us again?" Natasha asked, kissing you on your shoulder._ _

__"A hundred percent, if (Your Name) wants that."_ _

__"Definitely." You smiled softly._ _


End file.
